


Panini caldi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [69]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nel mondo di Dragon Ball anche un Hot dog può essere motivo di disastri.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 100.★ Prompt/Traccia: 1. Hot Dog vs Hamburger.





	1. Cap.1 Kamy in cucina

Cap.1 Kamy in cucina

 

“Hot-dog” disse Goten con tono categorico.

“Hamburger” rispose secco Trunks.

I due si guardavano negli occhi, digrignando i denti.

“L’hot-dog è semplice e mantiene il suo calore. Sa di qualcosa di intimo” ringhiò Son.

“L’hamburger fa risaltare il panino, si accosta a un trionfo di cibi e sapori diversi” ribatté Briefs.

Entrambi i ragazzi erano diventati supersaiyan.

“Mentre voi litigavate, Elly si è mangiata entrambi i panini” fece sapere Kamy, indossava un grembiule da cucina.

“ _Noooo_! Elly!” gridarono i due ragazzi, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

“Ne preparo degli altri” esalò.

< O li faccio preparare a Radish > pensò.

 

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Per un pugno di Hot dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. Ketchup vs Mayonese.

Cap.2 Per un pugno di Hot dog

 

“Ketchup!” sbraitò Goku a pieni polmoni.

“Maionese!” gridò Vegeta.

I due tenevano da due direzioni diverse lo stesso piatto, contendendolo; facevano cozzare le loro fronti e tra le urla si prendevano a testate.

Vegeta doveva stare sulle punte, Goku aveva la schiena arcuata.

“Tu non sai condire gli hot dog” ringhiò Son.

“Tu hai il palato di una terza classe!” sbraitò Vegeta. Aveva il viso segnato da diverse venuzze pulsanti.

John deglutì rumorosamente e gli si avvicinò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Se provaste la salsa rosa?” propose.

Goku e Vegeta si voltarono, ammettendo: “Questa sì che è un’idea!”.

 

[100].


	3. Cap.3 I gusti di Ely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. La senape è da intenditori.

Cap.3 I gusti di Ely

 

Ely indicò il proprio panino e annuì un paio di volte, facendo finire una delle ciocche rosa, che risaltavano tra i suoi capelli biondi, davanti al suo viso.

“Sai cosa rende così speciali questi hot dog?” domandò.

May si appoggiò una mano sul fianco scoperto e si portò l’altra mano al viso, sbadigliando rumorosamente.

“Cosa?” chiese.

“La senape… La senape è da intenditori e qui è davvero speciale” spiegò Ely.

May socchiuse gli occhi, facendo brillare di riflessi verde scuro i suoi occhi.

“Tu fai tutta questa strada per la senape?” chiese.

Ely annuì.

“Ne farei anche di più” rispose.

 

[100].


	4. Cap.4 Pareri gastronomici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. Mostarda, non senape.

Cap.4 Pareri gastronomici

 

“Ely, lasciatelo dire. Tu di hot dog non hai capito nulla” borbottò Dalyla. Si sedette su un muretto e accavallò le gambe affusolate, dalla pelle liscia. Si era sporcata con il rosso dei mattoncini sia le dita che la minigonna.

“Sentiamo, perché?” domandò la nipote di Crilin.

“Semplice. Mostarda, non senape. Quello è il segreto degli Hot-dog. Il condimento che tanto esalti non è neanche quello più adatto” ribatté Dalyla.

“La mostarda la puoi mettere negli hamburger, per quanto mi riguarda, ma non si abbina per niente alla salsiccia” borbottò Ely.

May roteò gli occhi, appoggiandosi le mani sui fianchi.

 

[100].


	5. Cap.5 Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. BBQ & Pool Party.

Cap.5 Pool Party

 

“Benvenuti alla mia Pool Party” disse Vetrunks, allargando le braccia.

“A cosa siamo venuti?” domandò piano Goshin.

“A una festa in piscina da ricconi” rispose Gorin a bassa voce.

“E cosa si mangia?” interrogò May. Guardò la cacofonia di colori prodotta da tutto ciò che galleggiava dalla piscina, che andava dai materassini, a dei tavoli gonfiabili.

< Non riconosco l’ultima di moltissime di quelle cose. Sono quasi sicura quella sia una balena gonfiabile > pensò.

“Ho ordinato da BBQ” spiegò Vetrunks.

“Io voglio l’hot-dog con la senape” specificò Ely.

“Io con la mostarda”. S’inserì Dalyla.

“Io possibilmente vegetariano”. S’inserì Jaden.

 

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Bevande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 8. Coca cola vs Birra con Hot Dog.

Cap.6 Bevande

 

“’Secchio, dimmi che non lo stai veramente facendo” gemette Vetrunks.

Il fratello minore si allontanò il bicchierone di vetro dalle labbra e lo guardò, aveva le labbra sporche di ketchup.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò.

“Cosa stai bevendo?” chiese secco Vetrunks.

“Coca-cola con ghiaccio” rispose Gill.

Vetrunks giocherellò con il telecomando

“E cosa stiamo mangiando?” lo interrogò.

“Hot dog” disse Gill.

“Appunto! Con gli hot dog ci va la birra, non la coca-cola!” lo rimproverò Vetrunks con tono sofferente.

“Quante storie. Lo sai che sono astemio” borbottò Gill.

“La birra è birra. Tutti sopportano la birra” piagnucolò Vetrunks. Divorò due hot dog.

 

[100].


	7. Cap.7 Le voglie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 9. I sottaceti sono una questione seria.

Cap.7 Le voglie

 

Chichi singhiozzò, lasciò cadere l’hot dog nel piatto e si nascose il viso tra le mani, i capelli mori le finirono scarmigliati davanti al viso.

“Cosa succede, Chichina?” domandò Goku.

“Al negozio ci hanno frodato” ringhiò la donna. Abbassò le mani e serrò i pugni, il suo ventre rigonfio traballò.

May, dall’interno, scalciò.

“Al chioschetto, dici?” domandò Goku.

“Sì! Non ci hanno messo i sottaceti! Oggi giorno non si rispettano neanche le voglie di una donna incinta! Che mondo orribile!” strillò Chichi con voce stridula.

“Amore, sono così important…”. Iniziò il marito.

“I sottaceti sono una questione seria!” gridò Chichi.

 

[100].


	8. Cap.8 Azuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 10. Con cipolle, grazie.

Cap.8 Azuki

 

Videl si sporse, guardando i condimenti del piccolo chioschetto di hot dog e sorrise, rialzando il capo.

“Desidera altro?” chiese il negoziante.

“Sì, con cipolle, grazie” rispose Videl.

Gohan impallidì.

“Tesoro, tu odi le cipolle” biascicò.

Videl socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Oggi mi vanno proprio” disse, giocherellando con l’orecchio.

< L’ultima volta che aveva voglia di cipolle, poi è nata Pan. Ora che si ripenso, aveva anche sempre voglia di pane, soprattutto di hot dog > pensò Gohan, rabbrividendo.

“Oh, aspetti. Ne faccia due, il secondo uguale, ma… Ci aggiungerebbe dei fagioli, anzi no… degli _azuki_ ”. Aggiunse Videl.

 

[100].


	9. Errore madornale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai far arrabbiare la principessa dei saiyan.  
> “Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: 10. X prepara qualche manicaretto per la festa e Y pensa a mangiarli;

Errore madornale

 

Bra indicò con una mano il vassoio vuoto appoggiato sul tavolo davanti a Goten.

Son era intento a leccarsi i baffi prodotti dalla senape, mentre il suo costume da vampiro era ricoperto di briciole.

“Dove sono finiti gli hot-dog per la festa di questa sera? Quelli che avevo appena finito di preparare?” chiese secca Briefs.

Goten si grattò la testa.

“Beh, tu hai pensato a cucinarli, io a mangiarli. Anche questo è gioco di squadra” si scusò.

Bra avanzò con passi pesanti, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Quei manicaretti erano per gli ospiti” ringhiò.

“Corro a comprarne degli altri?” chiese Goten, deglutendo.

“Fila” ordinò Bra.

 

[103].


End file.
